Hurt
by missbrewster
Summary: It's Emily and Derek's wedding day and Emily is having second thoughts. Will she be able to see past her worries and find what she really wants? Kind of based on the song 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash.


**A/N: Hello guys! Hopefully you'll find this one a bit less depressing than the last fic I wrote! This is kinda based on the song 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash however I must admit that it has a happier ending than the song. Hope you enjoy!**

**As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Hurt**

**Everyone always said that your wedding day was supposed to be the best day of your life, the day you finally swear loyalty to the person in your life you love the most. So why was it that now, as she was about begin her walk down the aisle, did Emily Prentiss feel like she was going to be sick?**

**Everything had felt so right until now. So perfect. Never in her life had she felt such love as she felt towards Derek Morgan. She had known from the moment she set eyes on him at the BAU that he was special.**

**Emily turned to face her bridesmaids. JJ and Penelope looked perfect in their light blue ankle length dresses. The shade complimented the blonde of their hair beautifully. Penelope had even bought a pair of matching glasses to go with the dress as not to spoil the outfit. Emily had been adamant that she look fine without but you learn when you join the BAU that Penelope Garcia is not a force to be reckoned with. **

**JJ had made beautiful floral hair accessories for them both to wear along with matching jewellery sets. **

**Through the past few months her friends had been so helpful. Even Hotch had offered to go dress shopping with her! So now as she contemplated the future she was about to secure, Emily felt guilty at how uncertain she was.**

"**Are you alright Em?" asked JJ, a slightly worried tone to her voice. "You're pale as a ghost!"**

"**Yeah" replied Emily, forcing out a false smile.**

"**Come on cupcake!" exclaimed Penelope "We your best friends! Don't think you can hide from us!"**

**Emily sighed before speaking again "Your right PG. I just don't know what to say"**

"**Say whatever" answered JJ "We're here to help."**

"**I just, I'm just not feeling too good"**

**JJ nodded "You having second thoughts?"**

** Emily shrugged "I guess so. I just. You know. Whatever happens today is going to affect me for the rest of my life!"**

"**And you're not sure if this is what you want?" questioned JJ**

"**No Jayje, it's not that, it's just… what kind of guy wants to marry a girl who is always worrying if about if they should really be together?"**

"**Emily Prentiss! You know that Derek loves you! You're just having last minute nerves! It's nothing."**

"**I hope so JJ" Sighed Emily. "I don't know how I could live with myself if I hurt him. I just feel so bad about it all. I mean, a wedding is supposed to be the best day of your life and I am stood here sweating over whether we were even meant to be together in the first place."**

"**Don't worry, just get out there and you'll be fine!"**

"**But then there's all the money that we have spent! All the time and effort you guys have sacrificed to make this such a perfect day! What about if I ruin it all JJ?"**

"**Goodness Em!" exclaimed JJ "You're going to be fine! Whatever happens today, none of us are going to think any less of you! Just get out there and get married!"**

"**You could always get a divorce if you have second thoughts" added Penelope absent minded. **

**JJ and Emily both looked at her in shock. Penelope slapped a hand over her mouth as she realised what she had just said.**

"**I didn't mean it like that Em! I just... actually forget that, no forget everything I just said. It's going to be fine. Just think of the AMAZING kiss you'll get! Isn't that enough to persuade any girl?"**

**JJ and Emily smiled at their friend as she spoke. Trust Penelope Garcia to say something like that! **

**The three women were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. JJ gently rushed to open the large wooden item revealing the tall slim figure of Spencer Reid.**

"**Hey Spence!" Greeted JJ**

"**Hi JJ. Are you guys ready to come out?"**

**JJ smiled at the young doctor before turning to her friends "Are we already?" **

**Both women nodded their heads in response. "All ready!"**

**JJ confirmed with Spencer before taking her place with Penelope.**

"**Ready Em?" enquired JJ squeezing her friends hand softly.**

"**It's now or never" replied the brunette in response.**

**Slowly the girls began their journey down the aisle. JJ and Penelope went first, followed closely by Emily. The journey seemed to pass so slowly as Emily trod, slightly unsteadily, down the red carpeted floor. Finally she reached the altar where she was met by the smiling face of her husband to be, Derek Morgan.**

**Keep calm Em, Keep calm. She kept telling herself over and over again in her head. JJ's right, you'll be fine. It's just stage fright.**

**Emily felt like laughing to herself as she thought about what she was saying. She knew she didn't have stage fright! She had been performing since she was five years old!**

**Slowly she lifted her head to look at her lover. His eyes were bright and perky and he wore a wide smile across his face. The suit he was matching was black and cream. Derek had told her that it was the same suit his father had worn when he had married Fran.**

**Emily could feel her heart sink as she looked at him. The innocence in his eyes, the complete ignorance he had towards the conversation the girls had just had.**

**JJ could see the change in Emily's demeanour. So did Penelope. **

"**Oh, God" whispered Penelope.**

**Derek was so excited to finally be marrying the love of his life, he had known ever since he had first met her that she was the one. Derek slowly lifted the veil from Emily's head. His pulse was racing. Briefly she made eye contact with him before her breathing became suddenly heavy. Derek's face turned to one of concern as he watched his partner.**

"**Emily? What's wrong?" asked Derek his voice full of worry.**

"**I'm sorry Derek" whispered Emily before she ran back down the aisle and out of the church door.**

**The occupants of the church all starred in horror at the scene unfolding before them. Everything seemed to be going fine until all of a sudden, Emily began legging it back down the aisle. Derek soon followed, behind him ran Penelope and JJ. **

**Noticing the awkwardness in the room, David Rossi made his way to the altar, trying to calm everyone down.**

"**Now then, we seem to be having some slight problems. If you could all just wait a minute until the situation has been sorted."**

"**Why did she run?" shouted one of the guests.**

"**I don't know" Replied Rossi "but I'm sure everything will be sorted very soon."**

"**Who does she think she is?" exclaimed ****Desiree Morgan "If she breaks my little brother's heart."**

"**How dare you speak about my daughter in that way!" Retorted****Richard Prentiss, Emily's father ****"She would never hurt your brother like that!"**

"**Yeah, yeah! I knew there was something wrong with her. Probably got it from all those foreigners she met when she was little or maybe it's the serial killers she spends her life around"!**

"**Do you realise how idiotic you sound?" ****began Richard "Your brother spends just as much time around serial killers as my daughter!"**

"**At least my son doesn't go round making out with them."**

"**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?" Shouted Elizabeth Prentiss who had been sat silently, next to her husband, until now. "She did what she had to do for her country! Think how many people would have been killed by that man if she didn't!"**

**Everyone stared in silence, waiting for the next remark from the Morgan family.**

"**Yeah, it's not my fault she's a slut." **

**Elizabeth was about to make another remark when Rossi cut.**

"**Now I don't think we need to argue about this now do we? Derek and Emily are both great people and neither of them would want you guys arguing!"**

**His blood was boiling as he spoke but Rossi knew that joining in the argument would not be beneficial to either of his friends.**

"**So does anyone have any good jokes?"**

**Emily ran as fast as she could, she wasn't sure where she was going just as far from the church as possible. She must have run for at least ten minutes when she finally stopped to rest. The air was cold against her face as she sat. The bench she was sat on looked over a large blue lake. The water shimmered in the sunlight as birds glided over the waves.**

**It was so peaceful. Emily wished she could stay forever.**

**It was only a few minutes later that the brunette felt the presence of another person sit down next to her.**

"**Talk to me Em." Coaxed JJ "Why d'ya run?"**

"**I don't know JJ" sobbed Emily "I don't know. It was like I couldn't breathe and then I looked up at his face and I couldn't take it anymore."**

"**Oh Em!" cried JJ "Sounds to me like you think you're not good enough for him"**

"**I don't know... I... I suppose you're right. For god sake JJ! I slept with a serial killer for a profile! I killed my baby! What kind of person would want to have kids with someone who killed their baby? I can't give him what he deserves!"**

"**Well clearly he thinks you can or he wouldn't have asked you to marry him!"**

"**Maybe he felt he had to."**

"**Oh come on! I'm sure he wouldn't just ask you to marry him for the sake of it!"**

"**I don't know! His mother was pretty eager to get grandchildren."**

"**You know Emily; it is possible to have babies without being married"**

"**Oh ha-ha!" retorted Emily dryly "I would know"**

"**For god sake! Why can't you just accept that you two are meant to be?"**

"**I want to JJ, I do."**

"**Well, you had better make your mind up soon because I don't think PG will be able to keep him occupied much longer."**

"**I saw him follow me out the church."**

"**Because he loves you"**

**The pair was interrupted by the rustling of leaves. They turned to see Derek Morgan charging towards them followed by Penelope Garcia.**

"**Emily, are you alright?" exclaimed Derek, concern seeping through his features. "You should have said if you weren't feeling good."**

**Emily smiled at the dark haired man. He was so sweet.**

"**I'm fine Derek" assured Emily "I think I was just scared"**

"**Scared of what Em?"**

"**Scared of making decisions. I haven't exactly been known to make the best choices in life."**

"**You still want to marry me though, don't you?"**

"**If you want to marry me, than I am all in."**

"**Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"**

"**Because I ran out of our wedding"**

"**Anything else?"**

"**Because I slept with a serial killer"**

"**Still not getting it"**

"**Because you deserve better."**

"**You know what Em? I don't think that's even possible."**

**Emily felt her heart warm as he spoke. **

"**You really think that?"**

"**I would never lie to you. I love you."**

"**Oh god Derek! I love you too!" exclaimed Emily, grabbing her fiancé and pulling him into a hug. "I was being stupid earlier. I'm sorry for embarrassing you."**

"**You didn't embarrass me. I'm glad we have everything sorted."**

"**So!" began Penelope "This is awkward! Maybe we should go back to the church and you two can get married!"**

"**Well, that idea doesn't sound too bad" confirmed Derek turning to JJ and Emily. "You ready?"**

**They both nodded their heads in reply.**

"**Let's go then!"**

**Back at the church Rossi was having a hard time controlling the guests. The attempt at stand-up comedy had failed miserably resulting in two stilettos and at least half a dozen clutch bags being thrown his way. **

**Now Reid had been put in charge. Not the brightest idea ever thought of. He was currently trying to get everyone's attention with a bit of science magic. **

"**This is boring!" shouted one of the guests before hurling a floral hair accessory his way.**

"**Yeah!" shouted about ten other people in unison before continuing to join in with the arguing.**

**By now Hotch had had enough. "For goodness sake!" Shouted the tall dark haired man "Do you people have no self-respect? Emily and Derek are supposed to be your friends so why are you doing this and on their wedding day too?"**

**The room hushed as Hotch spoke.**

"**He's right" confirmed Rossi "Everyone needs to calm down. They're going to be back soon and we don't want them to see all this" he gestured to the scene before him. "If we all get in our seats now we should be ready for when they get back.**

**The guests did as told and returned to their pews. **

**Swiftly, Reid, Rossi and Hotch returned the items that had been thrown and settled in their own seats. Now all they had to do was wait.**

**When Emily, Derek, JJ and Penelope finally made it back to the church, the wedding must have been running at least two hours late. The girls quickly snuck into the back room, while Derek took his place at the altar next to Hotch who was being the best man.**

**Five minutes later the doors began to open and JJ and Penelope came out followed gracefully by Emily. Her smile grew bright when she took her father's hand. Derek could see him whisper something to her but didn't know what.**

**When they finally reached him, instead of the fake smile she was wearing earlier, Emily was beaming brightly at him. The couple quickly did their vows before the moment they were both waiting for came.**

"**Do you, Derek Morgan, take Emily Prentiss as your wife?"**

"**I do"**

"**Do you, Emily Prentiss, take Derek Morgan as your husband?"**

"**I do"**

"**I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

**The guests began to applaud as the newlyweds kissed. Penelope was right the kiss was amazing. When they finally pulled apart Emily was sure she had died and gone to heaven. **

"**I love you Derek Morgan." She whispered **

"**I love you too Emily Prentiss." **

**Hope you liked it! Like I said before, this is kinda based on the song hurt by Jonny Cash. Here's a link if you want to listen to it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review xx **


End file.
